So Close Inspired by the hit of Jon Mclaughlin
by Ms.MC
Summary: Edward Cullen is known as the school's perfect little soccer player. But after he loses his girlfriend Rosalie followed by his parents' divorce, he lost all the faith he has in his self until Isabella Marie Swan comes in his life with an unexpected spark.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

I never thought of myself as perfect. Nevertheless, I don't agree with the people who thinks so. In fact, it is what I want to be. All my life, I tried to be perfect. I tried to be the perfect son, the perfect brother, the perfect cousin, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friend and even the perfect stranger. I guess, the perfection I want isn't what everyone else sees. Everyone but her. Isabella Marie Swan. She made me see the real essence of the perfection I've always worked for. She made me realize that everything I am now is indeed perfect. Every word I say, every thought that could ever come into mind, everything about me is a taste of perfection. But behind it all, the only perfection I see in me is HER.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Never thought this day would come. December 1. Rosalie and I have been together for the last eleven months, and this day marks exactly our anniversary. For the pat year, I have been looking forward to this day, considering it the cherry on top of my senior year. You see, Rosalie has been my rock, the one I always need to carry on. Yeah, it may sound cheesy but it's true. Not everyone seems to understand the great love I have for Rosalie and I'm glad they don't. It would be a little secret I'd keep to myself. Today, I'm planning on surprising her with the help of the team, and of course with some help with my wing man (and most probably my future best man), Emmett. Right now, it's 2:30. My soccer training is at 3 so I have thirty minutes to pick Rosalie up from Chemistry class while and to secretly alert Emmett to get ready for the big surprise by 3 pm.

"So, are you ready, Mr. Cullen?", Emmett asked, wearing a big grin on his face.

"Yeah. Nervous, actually."

"What? How can the very famous Edward Cullen be nervous in just popping the question to his most beloved girlfriend?"

"Wow, thanks for rubbing it in, Emmett."

"No, man. I'm just saying. You're a Senior. You're good looking. You're rich. Your parents are like the richest people in America and they want you to get married so that you would have another 'heir to the throne' or whatever you call it."

"It's just a simple inheritance, Emmett. I don't know. I'm just nervous. She might say no." Emmett laughed boisterously. But I found nothing funny.

"Come on, Edward. Think of it. You never felt nervous in catching all the balls while goalkeeping in the field. You see, what you are about to do is the same. You are going to catch your goal—Rosalie's sweet yes. Think of it, man." Yeah. He's right. I mean, it's just another soccer game, right? It's just like having another goal to keep. And that goal is the love of my life, Rosalie Hale. Emmett soon left to fix everything in the field. Whoa. Here goes nothing.

_Riiiiing! Riiiiing!_

The bell rang and the corridors were once again filled with buzzes of the student body. I waited outside Mr. Carter's Chemistry class.

"Hey, Edward!", Rosalie said while hugging me from behind.

"Rosalie!" I hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. "Come, I need you to go with me to training today."  
"What? Why? You never make me come to your practices." Oh no. She's getting a hint.

"Well, the championship is tomorrow and I need my lucky charm be there in our last practice for the season." She smiled that very radiant smile I love the most about her.

"Aww, stop it, Edward. You're making me blush." I pulled her heading to the field. Everyone we passed by stared at us, probably they already saw what I did to the field. And most probably they were thinking that Edward the soccer guy has gone insane. What is he doing a day before the championships? Why is he fooling around like that? Well, probably my nerve got the most of me. My cell phone vibrated a couple of times in my pocket. It must be Emmett telling me hat everything's ready. Whoa. The door leading to the field. I could feel my blood dropping, my adrenaline racing, it's as if the championship came in too fast. I paused.

"Rosalie, are you ready?", I asked her. Indeed, my nerves are going bananas, sweat started to roll down my temples. She wiped them with her smooth fingers.

"I'm more than ready to see how my Edward rocks that field the same way he rocks my heart." Then she slowly touched her lips to mine. I smiled. But deep inside, I was already crying, yearning for help. I hope she likes it. God, is this proposal thing stressing. The door opened. I looked at Rosalie's face and she never looked so beautiful, so shocked.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To be honest, I didn't know what to expect from Emmett's arrangement. It surprised me, thought that what he did was far beyond my expectation. The soccer field, my sanctuary turned into a beautiful meadow full of swaying lavenders, blushing tulips and pink roses everywhere. In the middle of the soccer field-turned-meadow was this table setting. It was composed of a small round table and a gold Tiffany chair. On top of the perfect-cut glass table was a tiny black velvet box. The very main prop of today's event. I shook all of my surprise and elation in what Emmett has done. I looked at Rosalie and she, too, couldn't say a thing. I saw Emmett nod at me from behind the fake set Mahogany tree. So I held Rosalie's hand and lead her to the chair. Her eyes still wandered, as if she was a child in a circus. She sat down the chair and it was my cue to pop the biggest question I could ever ask my whole life.

"What is this all about, Edward?", Rosalie asked in a trembling voice. She looked pale. Her cheeks that blushed a while ago turned flushed. Probably, she sensed what was going to happen next. I couldn't put my words together. It was like everything was going to go wrong, lest the thought of a disaster just filled my mind. I took a deep breath and looked in her mesmerizing eyes.

"Rosalie, today marks a year for the both of us. And honestly, it feels as if forever was in a year. It's as if you were the missing part of me and of all the things that could happen in my damp life, I found you. To be honest, I don't know what to say right now. So, I'd like to show you something." I picked up the black box. Her eyes widened, probably thinking that she was in a wretched dream. I got to my knees and opened it. Her eyes stayed as wide, only this time, tears filled her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She held the box in my hand and just stared at a 24 karat princess cut diamond ring before her. "Rosalie Hale, will you marry me?" She cried more, smudging her make-up, her mascara dripping down her perfect face.

"Yes, Edward. I do." There it goes. My goal. Her sweet yes. We both stood up and embraced each other as if there was no more tomorrow. Then, I gave Emmett the cue for the next step. I saw Emmett talk in his walkie talkie. It was then I felt Rosalie's warm lips against mine.

_Boom! Boom!_

Confetti combined with fireworks in the late afternoon isn't bad. Soon, my team mates, my coach, my family and Rosalie's family came in the field to surprise Rosalie.

"Mom! Dad!", she shouted. She ran to her parents and hugged them. My parents approached me. My mom hugged me tight. And my dad. Well. My dad hugged me too. For the first time. In the history of my high school life.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward. Take good care of Rosalie, alright?", dad whispered. I nodded. Soon, I thumped down the ground. Emmett gave me a body slam. A good but painful one.

"So, how's the soon to be groom?", he asked with that same intriguing grin he had earlier.

"Well, I have but another proposal to make, Emmett." I held out a boutonnière out of my pocket. "Emmett McCarty, would you do the honor of becoming my best man?" Emmett wiped fake tears from his eyes fluttered his self proclaimed long eyelashes.

"I would love to, Edward." We shook hands. He walked away, as I looked at the perfect view of a meadow filled with the future I was about to face.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well the championship came fast after that. We won. All because I had my good luck charm cheering for me at the bench. Today is a very special day apart from the team's victory. Tonight is the engagement party for Rosalie and I. All my parents' fault. Carlisle planned this ball for two months now, and he is so excited to see how Esme brought all his plans to life. They wouldn't tell me how much this party really cost but I heard from the chamber maids that my dad spent around a million dollars, exclusive of the clothes we were to wear tonight. That amount of money didn't matter at all to my father, probably he just sees it as a dollar to spend on whatever he wanted. I headed to my good friend Marc Jacobs, the one who did the suit I was to wear that night. After that, I went home to get ready.

The clock was ticking. It was an hour before 8. An hour before the whole elite world would know that Edward Anthony Cullen, the son of America's billionaires Carlisle and Esme Cullen is getting married to the love of his life, Rosalie Hale. But then again, all the thoughts of getting drowned by the flash lights of the paparazzi faded as I heard my Giorgio Armani Blackberry rang.

"Hello?", I answered. For no reason at all, I had a bad feeling about what was happening. True enough, it was something I never thought of.

"Edward, it's Alice. Come here to the hospital, quick!", it was Alice, my close cousin. She hung up the phone too quickly that I didn't get to ask what was happening. So I rode my black Jaguar and drove off to St. Matthew's. I was running hysterically. There was a part of me that didn't know what was going on, the other part, already crying, grieving for something I didn't even know about. I ran to the receptionist.

"Where are the Cullens?", I asked. I was already out of breath.

"Over at room 208, Mr. Cullen. At the second floor." As soon as she said that, I didn't bother using the elevator. I ran up the stairs in a hurry. I ran down the corridor looking dfor the room. _Two-eleven, two-ten, two-oh-nine_… There it was! Room 208. I noticed that the room was incredibly silent. I held the door knob in my hand and I grasped for great air. My heart couldn't stop thumping loud. I knocked. When I opened the door, I saw the Cullens hurdled around the hospital bed. My mom was there, dad was there, Alice and Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie's parents, Uncle Royce and Aunt Anne. The thing that intrigue me there was that there was a priest standing by the side table by the bed. He held a tiny bottle of holy water in his hands. I felt so perplexed that my mind blanked out. Emmett, Alice and Jasper approached me. As soon as Alice walked towards me, I saw a peep of who was lying on the bed. It was Rosalie. I didn't know what to do. I just let out a big cry. I broke down. Emmett and Jasper held my arms while I could hear my own wailing resound around the tiny little room. Alice held my hand and explained everything to me.

"Rosalie was shot a while ago while she was heading to your place for the ball. Police said that it was done by your father's adversaries." I couldn't believe it. It was all about the riches we had. My father's competitors. I went to Rosalie's bed and held her in my arms. I cried a lot. I couldn't bear her condition at that time. She was there, lying dead. I could feel the coolness of her skin. She had a patch on her head and marks of blood down her perfect cheeks.

"Ro, please don't do this to me. Rosalie, please!", I couldn't say anything else. It was exactly just three days after we got engaged and now this? "Mom, call the doctors! Rosalie needs help! Please!" I was pleading for help even though I knew it was too late. Yes. I couldn't bear the fact that it's way too late to be yielding all the help I could have. Esme held my arms, trying to pull me away to cool off. "Mom, no! I wanna stay with Rosalie!" I started to sound like a child. I could feel every ounce of me scream out loud but the voice I needed was trapped inside. I started going hysterical. My dad pulled me away, this time, I couldn't say a thing. We both went out of the room.

"Stop it, Edward!", Carlisle said.

"Dad, how could I stop? How could I stop yelling and shouting and making a scene if I can't accept that Rosalie is gone? I didn't even get to talk to her today! I didn't know this would happen." I started to punch the wall.

"Edward, stop it! You're hurting yourself!"

"But haven't you considered that I have grown numb for the last twenty minutes seeing my life just die all of a sudden? Dad, I can't feel anything. I am now torn up. Nothing could take this back. She was all I had." Carlisle didn't say a thing. He just hugged me tight while I continued punching the blank wall.

The wall. Blank. As blank and bleak as my new profound numbness.


End file.
